


Cup o' Kindness

by vix_spes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering how hard it is to get Sherlock to drink hot cocoa, Lestrade is relieved he didn’t try champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup o' Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> I’ve never written this pairing before so I apologise in advance *bites nails* Title taken from Robert Burns’ ‘Auld Lang Syne’

“It’s hot cocoa Sherlock, it’s not poison so stop looking at it at it as though it will kill you.” Despite his exasperation at his lover, Lestrade couldn’t help but be amused by the petulant look on Sherlock’s face that was directed towards the steaming mug.  
  
“Poison would be preferable. I don’t understand why you’re giving it to me. There’s nothing wrong with me. Why are you trying to make me drink that revolting sweet concoction; I thought you only drank it at Christmas.”  
  
“It’s cocoa; you can drink it whenever you want. Besides, it’s New Year’s Day by barely an hour. Considering some people celebrate Christmas into January, surely this counts?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous Lestrade; you’re not that much of a dullard. You know perfectly well that it is Epiphany that is celebrated in January and not Christmas.”  
  
Lestrade ignored Sherlock’s baiting and simply stared at him until he took several sips of the drink with an exaggerated huff. “Stop being obtuse Sherlock. You know exactly why you’re drinking it. You’ve had an eventful evening. Just be glad it isn’t an orange shock blanket.”  
  
“But what’s wrong with tea? Tea would be much more acceptable than _this_.”  
  
“Sherlock, you ran through hordes of revellers in central London on New Year’s Eve and, in an attempt to tackle the man you claim was the murderer, you plunged into the Thames along with him. To top it off, you hit your head and lost some blood. You need something sweet for the shock. Besides, you’re always complaining that never make your tea right and that only John could do it properly.”  
  
“Well it’s true, John is the only one who makes my tea right. And I did catch the murderer. I can guarantee that he will confess as long as your incompetent idiots don’t botch the interrogation.”  
  
Sherlock was sat curled up in his armchair in that strange way he had, looking for all the world like a petulant teenager as he sipped resentfully at the mug in his hands. Not that that was going to affect Lestrade’s attitude. Rolling his eyes, he leant down and kissed Sherlock, smiling inwardly as the kiss was returned, albeit briefly, before he disappeared into the kitchen to check on the interrogation. He was more than aware that their relationship was regarded as being more than a little odd by outsiders but, to those who knew them well and to themselves, it made perfect sense.  
  
Sherlock still lived at 221b with John, while Lestrade retained his own flat that he had bought after the divorce. They still maintained the same relationship that they always had just with … added extras. It might not be normal but then nothing about Sherlock Holmes was normal. Besides, it worked for them. A couple of people, notably a visibly shocked Donovan and Anderson, had even commented that Sherlock seemed more grounded. He was still as single-minded as ever and prone to his sulks and tempers but somehow he seemed calmer in a way that couldn’t necessarily be pinpointed.  
  
Having checked that everything was going as it should be down at the Yard, Lestrade poured himself a cup of the rapidly cooling cocoa before shoving it in the microwave to heat up, having checked that it was empty of Sherlock’s latest experiment. He then phoned John to inform him of what had happened and reassure him that he didn’t need to leave his date urgently, just that Sherlock would need checking over when John got home. Satisfied that everything was under control, he wandered out to where Sherlock was sat and leant over to kiss Sherlock briefly.  
  
“Happy New Year, Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes but leant up and initiated his own kiss, humming happily as Lestrade tangled his fingers in dark curls to prolong the kiss before pulling back. “Oh very well, Happy New Year, Lestrade.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/153987.html)


End file.
